villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Plasmus
Plasmus is an antagonist from the Teen Titans TV series. History Otto von Furth was an east German miner who got caved in along with his fellow miners. In the mine were very dangerous radioactive chemicals. When he was rescued he was the only one left alive. He was later kidnapped by General Zahl and transformed into the giant hulking acid beast known as Plasmus. Plasmus regrets not being the one not to finally kill Zahl. he was later approched by the Brain to become a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. As a member he frequently fought the Teen Titans and enjoined the fights very much. During the Salvation Run story line he joined most of all the other supervillains as a prisoner on the alien planet. He was later used by Lex Luthor to power the device that they needed to escape the planet and was presumed dead after the device self destructed, however in the New 52 he returned alive as a member of the Brotherhood. Television Biography Plasmus started out as a young man with a condition that transforms him into a monster whenever he wakes up. When Cinderblock broke him out for Slade to use, Plasmus' human form wakes up in shock to discover he's awake as hey says he's only human when he's sleeping. Slade, however, said that his human is worthless to him as he said needed Plasmus, who started to transform and consume toxic waste at a laboratory. Just then, the Teen Titans appeared and pinned him down, only for him to split into five smaller creatures of himself. He proved to be a formidable foe without Cyborg on the team. After Cyborg re-joined the Titans, they were able to defeat Plasmus and make him fall asleep. Plasmus later appeared in several other episodes. In one episode, Plasmus' appearance changed after Starfire presumably destroyed him, and his essence fell into the pit filled with raw sewage from a football field. This process caused him to boil that acquired him green bubbles that, when popped, spat out acid. When Terra joined Slade, she broke out Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock. They were used to weaken the Teen Titans before Terra finish them off. They appeared once more and this time combined together and formed, Ternion, but were still defeated. Plasmus then joined the Brotherhood of Evil and teamed up with Triton to capture Aqualad and Tramm. As Plasmus tried to take on the Teen Titans and their new recruits, he tried to crush Beast Boy in his hand, but Raven flew into his body, causing him to explode. In the end of the episode, it is unknown if he was frozen alongside the Brotherhood of Evil. He appeared in one episode of ''Teen Titans Go, The Cape, ''which is a remake of ''Divide and Conquer, ''except in this version, it is said that Cinderblock is his brother and that Slade is his father. Powers & Abilities Plasmus is a chemical being that becomes powerful after drinking chemicals. In his second form, he can spit out acid and can trap people inside of his green pseudopod eyes. He can also extend his body and regenerate it and can also separate into miniature versions of himself. Physical Appearance Plasmus is tall and made out of a dark red chemical substance with two small green eyes, slouching arms, and a slobbery mouth. In his second appearance, the top part of his body becomes round with several green eyes on his head, his skin become wrinkly, and he has teeth. His human form is a man with shaved hair and who wears only black undergarments. Gallery 120px-Brotherhood of Evil DCAU 001.png 200px-Plasmus Teen Titans 001.png Plasmus-becomes-something-not-boring.jpg Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Monsters Category:DC Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Humanoid Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Doom Patrol Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:One-Man Army Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Mutated